This invention relates generally to electrical connection devices and more particularly to a device for electrically interconnecting a sonobuoy launch tube and a sonobuoy launch container mounted therein.
In the process of deploying anti-submarine warfare sonobuoys it is necessary to make certain adjustments to the sonobuoys just prior to deployment (e.g. life span, frequency channel, depth, etc.). It is also desirable to be able to determine the pre-deployment status of such parameters in sonobuoys after they have been loaded in the deploying aircraft launch tubes. A remote function selector system has been devised which utilizes on-board computers which can "talk" with electronic hardward inside the sonobuoys. This system allows the crew in the deploying aircraft to remotely determine the function settings of sonobuoys about to be deployed as well as establish new settings if required.
Sonobuoy deployment means include a launch tube which is structurally connected to the aircraft and a sonobuoy launch container in which the sonobuoy is mounted. The sonobuoy and launch container are mounted in the launch tube prior to the deployment.
Use of the remote function selector system requires a data link through the launch tube and the launch container to the sonobuoy. The sonobuoy launch container is physically separate from the launch tube. The launch container has tabs for interlocking with the launch tube to assure retention both before and after the sonobuoy is deployed. Fast up and down loading of the launch container is essential. Therefore, it is necessary that the data link be easy to connect and disconnect.
Furthermore, due to uncontrollable environmental factors in the aircraft, such as vibration, temperature and humidity, it is necessary that any such data link be highly reliable and able to withstand the adverse effects of such environmental factors.
A previous design approach requires that a flexible brass and flex-circuit harness be fitted over the sonobuoy launch cartridge prior to loading of the sonobuoy into the launch tube. Data is transmitted through the cartridge firing line by using a low level negative voltage (positive voltage being necessary to fire the cartridge). However, this method has a number of drawbacks.
First, the flexible harness is fragile and must be carefully fitted. Second, if not properly fitted, the harness data link is not reliable and is easily damaged. Finally, the harness is compatible with only one of the three currently used deployment aircraft. Extensive modifications would be required to the other types of deployment aircraft in order to utilize the harness method.
Various types of position insensitive, ring or band type electrical connectors have been used on various types of rocket launchers. However, none of these would be suitable because of the requirement of compatibility with existing sonobuoy launch tubes and launch containers.